


Please Don't Let Me Fall

by lazyfic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Gen, Same Age, School, blindfold, very brief homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfic/pseuds/lazyfic
Summary: This is the first square on my PFF Bingo card!Prompt: blindfoldDan and Phil are in school together and today they're doing trust exercises.





	Please Don't Let Me Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fiction in about 8 years and this is the first time I've ever written phanfic so this was a fun, new exercise for me! Thanks to the creators of the bingo cards for getting me writing again :)

Sometimes Dan doesn’t like his dad. Sometimes his dad makes him feel like a baby even though Dan is already 11 years old and started secondary school this year. He’s definitely not a baby. But Dan’s dad gets angry sometimes when Dan doesn’t want to do what his dad says he should be doing. So what if Dan would rather play indoors on his mum’s computer and dress up and play pretend like he’s on stage at a theatre. He doesn’t care much for sports or working outside with his dad, he thinks those are well boring. He overheard his dad say to his mum once that he wasn’t going to raise a puff. It made Dan’s insides go empty and hollow, very cold and dark. He knows what that word means. He’s heard it at school before. Got called it while being kicked before. He knows it means he’s different. Not exactly sure how he’s so different. He doesn’t really look much different from the other boys at his school but he knows he is. Deep down he knows. 

He knows his best friend is too. Phil’s a lot different than anyone else he knows. Kids don’t pick on him as much but he still gets picked on. Phil is different like he is but he’s also different in his own way too. He really likes to dress up and play pretend. He makes up funny stories and he plays like it’s actually happening around him. He draws silly cartoons about giant rabbits taking over the school or an octopus eating all different kinds of junk foods while people chase him with sporks. He’s got wild blue eyes that sometimes Dan can’t stop staring into when he’s talking about a scary movie his older brother let him watch while his parents were gone. 

Sometimes Dan doesn’t like his dad and the kids at school are usually always mean but he always has fun with Phil. Phil is his best friend. And today at school they’re doing “trust exercises”. Dan wasn’t really listening when their teacher explained why because he was too busy locking eyes with Phil right after the teacher said they were going to need a partner for the day. There was no way he was going to get stuck with some bully who would probably make Dan look like a right idiot in front of his whole class. But he knew Phil was safe. Phil would never hurt Dan on purpose. 

The first exercise they did was a trust fall which meant Dan had to stand in front of Phil with his eyes closed and fall back and trust that Phil would catch him. It was scary and it took him a little while to actually do it but when he did Phil caught him just like he said he would. Some of the other kids in class weren’t so lucky and had fallen to the ground.

“You caught me,” Dan said eyes wide.

Phil smiled, “I did! Now it’s my turn to fall!” They switched places and Dan caught Phil easily. He wondered why it was so much easier to catch someone than it was to fall. Catching someone wasn’t scary at all.

For the next trust exercise, they went out into the field behind their school. That was really exciting because the field behind their school was usually off-limits and they were forbidden from going there. The teacher handed out a handkerchief to each set of partners and instructed one of them to place it over their eyes. The one without the blindfold was then going to walk the blindfolded student around the field and keep them safe from any obstacles like rocks, trees, or other plants.

Dan helped tie the blindfold around Phil’s head. “I don’t really need the blindfold to not be able to see. Just taking off my glasses does that.” Phil joked but Dan knew the truth behind it. Phil had told him before how it was kind of scary in the morning when he first woke up and hadn’t put his glasses on how the whole world was completely fuzzy. He said that when he took his glasses off Dan turned into just a blob of colours even though he was sat right in front of him on his bed. When Phil had told him this there was something in the deepest part of him that wished he was always with Phil when he woke up in the morning to make sure Phil could always find his glasses. Not being able to see was an actual fear of Phil’s and now with the blindfold on he really couldn’t see at all. 

“I’ll keep you safe,” Dan reassured after the blindfold was properly in place.

“Dan, I really can’t see anything. It’s so dark!” Phil grabbed Dan’s hand to steady himself. 

Dan quickly looked around. None of his other classmates were holding hands with their partners and that cold, dark feeling started to creep into his belly. Even though Phil’s grip was tight Dan contemplated prying his fingers free and keeping his distance like the other boys in their class. But then Phil whispered, “Dan, I’m scared.” And suddenly Dan was the bravest boy there ever was. He clasped his fingers with Phil’s and started walking him away from the cluster of other students. Who cares if he was holding hands with his best mate? And if he was honest with himself he really liked how Phil’s hand fit so nicely with his. The longer he held his hand the weaker the cold and dark feeling in his belly got. 

“Dan, don’t let me fall,” Phil said, fear strong in his voice.

“I won’t, I promise.”

“Dan, don’t let me walk into a tree.”

“Phil, I promise.” Phil’s anxiety over not being able to see only grew stronger the more they walked.

“Dan, please don’t let me walk off a cliff!” Phil begged.

Dan held back a laugh, “Phil, I promise I won’t walk you a hundred miles to the nearest cliff.”

“Thank you,” Phil said with a little bit of ease until they walked a few more steps, “Dan what about snakes?! Please don’t let me get bitten by a snake!”

“I promise Phil, I won’t let you get bitten by a snake and there are no sharks -”

“Of course there are no sharks,” Phil interrupted, “That would be ridiculous.”

Both boys started to giggle and Dan felt Phil’s anxiety start to slip away from him.

“You’re supposed to trust me, Phil,” Dan whispered.

Phil tightened his grip on Dan’s hand, “I do. I definitely trust you. You’re my best friend.”

“Good, because you’re my best friend too.”

Dan’s dad may think he’s a baby, the kids at school may think he’s different and deserve a smack for it here and there, but he’s got Phil as his best friend and Dan thinks that with Phil he can get through all of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hey on tumblr lazy-phan.tumblr.com :)


End file.
